Finally Whole
by ChloeHeartless x
Summary: Embry is starting to envy his pack mates and there imprints When he imprints he rejects her not wanting anything to do with her. So he starts sleeping around, but what happens when he sleeps with one of his pack brothers imprints what will happen.
1. A look in my crap life

**A/N I like Embry so I decided to write a fanfic on him. I hope you like the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

It was another cold day in la push with only black clouds surrounding the house. I was sitting in the corner of the room watching half the pack fuss over there imprints. Sam had Emily on his lap with a protective arm around her, Paul was sitting next to Rachel whispering in her ear making her blush. Quil had Claire bouncing up and down on his lap. I was the only one alone and 'unimprinted. Me Embry Call the illegitimate child, the fatherless boy. The one people thought would turn out to be a malicious thug because I did not have a dad, instead of a protector of La push. I was judged where ever I went and no-one looked passed the fact my Mother had, had a child before marriage.

"Embry!" Paul chortled.

"What man!"

"Nothing" he said stiffing a laugh.

And another thing I was the pack 'test you new prank on" dude and Paul liked to do that a lot.

"Oh Fuck of Paul" I said glaring at him menacingly.

"Calm down whats wrong with you" he said in a very non Paul way.

"You annoying me!"

"Shut up Embry Claire is asleep" Quil said scowling at me.

I wish Jake was here, he was my best mate but he had unofficially moved in with Vampires our mortal enemies. Well they used to be.

"Guys stop shouting" Emily said bringing out a tray of cookies.

"Yum" Colin said licking his lips.

They all rushed over to Emily nearly tackling her to the floor. Sam shouted in an authoritative voice for them to wait for Emily to at least put them on the coffee table. Paul grunted in a rude way and Quil rolled his eyes. I just stayed seated not bothering to get up.

"Here you go" Rachel said giving me one of the cookies she was to nice to be the other to Paul.

"Thanks Rach" I was about to take it out of her hands when Brady snatched it and scoffed it in his mouth.

"Brady" Emily exclaimed.

Paul smacked him up the head for being 'dis respectful' to his universe. Now even though I sort of hated Paul I envied him and all the other imprinted wolves. They had the best thing in the world, they had the best gift you could ever imagine. I had no-one worth living for except for my mother who was gallivanting around America with her' boyfriend'. I was all alone to face this mystical world and the real world alone at the mere age of 17. My mouth watered at the smell of the cookies, I would kill Brady. Why_ was I so angry it's only a cookie!_ I said to myself not understanding why I had that angry urge.

"Dude why are you shaking" asked a concerned Colin backing away nervously.

"Embry is everything OK" Sam asked eying me carefully.

"Yeah I am fine" I said trying to calm the shaking which was progressing rapidly.

"I think you should go outside" Paul said crouching defensively in front of Rachel.

I rushed outside bursting out of my clothes, I was worried I had never phased out of anger. I was usually quite calm not Seth calm but calm. I ran until I reached the border until my heart felt to heavy to run. I slumped up against a tree as a tear strolled around my face. I knew why I was so upset, it was if they was rubbing there imprints in my face without realizing it. I didn't really care about imprinted even though I was told it was the most magical thing ever. Up until my Mom got Ron her new boyfriend. I took an instant dislike to him and his laid back attitude. My mom was just going though a midlife meltdown and needed to feel young again. I tried telling her she was fine but no I did not know anything when it came to this kind of thing. She said I would one day I experience it. Hah yeah right I was froze forever.

_Embry _Jared mentally shouted.

_Go away_

_whats up _he said in his usual chirpy way.

_Life_

_I know it can get to ya but to be honest mine has never really bothered me since Kim has been with me_ he said dreamily.

_Dude I don't want to know about stupid Kim_

Jared pounced on me and pinned me to the floor snarling in my face.

_She is not stupid she is perfect_

I immediately felt bad, but I was not going to admit that. Sam rushed in and pulled Jared of me with Paul and Quil in tow. He growled at me ferociously trying to break free of Sams iron grasp.

_What did you say_ Paul yelled angrily in Jared defense.

_Nothing bad_

_NOTHING BAD YOU CALLED MY IMPRINT STUPID. _Jared yelled

_You what _ Paul said laughing.

_Now calm down Jared and phase back I will sort Embry out._ Sam demanded in full Alpha mode.

Jared walked away and glared me daggers.

_Embry how could you say that_

_Easy Kim is stupid_ I said obviously wanting to be murdered.

For some insane reason I wanted to annoy everyone and get under there skin.

_You should not say that about Peoples imprint_ Paul said in his new found sensitive ways.

_Oh shouldn't you be Fucking Rachel or something_ Paul was constantly replaying images of him and Rachel so nearly all of us had pretty clear idea of what her naked body looked like. Paul jumped on me and sunk his teeth into my shoulder. Sam just stood back and watched the scene happen. I could see why, he was very touchy when it came to imprinting. Paul had broke a rib of mine and bit my ear, so it was hanging on by a thread. Sam now thought it was time to intervene. He pulled Paul of me trying to calm him. I ran in the opposite direction Jared ran. I could hear Sam running after me.

_Phase back now_ he said with only pure anger in his words.

I nodded my furry head and walked behind a tree. I walked out covering my down below while SAM offered me a spare pare of khakis. Paul was behind him glowering at me. Jared had just emerged from the bushed giving a me another look that would kill a human.

"Apologize now"

"Sorry Jared"

"And Paul" Sam said with authority.

Paul gave me a smug smile. "Sorry Paul"

I tried to walk away as I had an unexplainable pull towards the east. But Paul grabbed me by the neck.

"If you ever speak about Rachel like that I will kill you" he hissed.

I sort of ignored him and walked of, as I reached Emily's house I could see Jared kissing Kim as per usual. I decided to skip going there if I wanted to live. I walked over to my house giving the door a slight kick. It was untidy. It was full of pizza boxes and beer cans. I could not cook so takeouts where my only options. I turned on my crappy TV and watched a baseball game. I was about to order pizza when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in"

"Sup dude" Jake cheerfully.

"Jake" I jumped up from my seat like a little kid.

"How has life been"

"Smelly, wonderful" he said obviously meaning the vampire stink.

"i heard about the fight: he said looking down at the floor.

"I am sorry, about what I said about Rach Paul was just annoying."

"Hah don't we all know"

It was so good to have Jacob back. I didn't feel quite as empty.

**A/N I hope you have got, a good insider of how Embry feels, and all the imprinting stuff. All Reviews excepted. **


	2. Just like Guys

**A big thanks to Gracie 143 this chapter would not be up if it wasn't for her. **

"How has life been then?" Jake asked while admiring a picture of Nessie.

"The usual, you"

"Amazing, Ness is so smart she can count up to 50 and she can read write" he said so proudly that it made me so jealous.

"That's nice"

"What happened to your ear" he asked laughing.

"Paul nearly ripped it of"

"What did you do"

"Nothing"

It was never easy lying to Jake but what do I say, _your sisters naked body is the only image the single wolves can think about including me!_ We turned on the TV and shared a bowl full of custard and popcorn. We was having a good time until, his phone went and he had to rush back to Nessie.

"Sorry dude, Ness wants me to stay over" he said smiling like a five year old.

"Yeah sure" and with that he was out the door, quicker then you could say his name. I refused to sit in my house and watch films on my own when I could take my advice from Paul and come home with a women. I picked my coat up and went out the door not bothering to lock it. I was only going to a night club in middle of town. It was quite cold outside even for me, but it was not that cold I needed a coat. I got into my rabbit and sped of down the empty road. I pulled up outside, Rn R club and parked my car the furthest away from everyone's. As I entered I saw two people practically having sex in the corner and there was pole dancers and all sorts of slutty acts but I was trying to get over this stupid obsession with imprinting. As I walked to the bar I saw a really pretty girl who winked at me. She walked over and started to talk to me. Her breath stunk of vodka and cigarettes.

"Hey Sexy" she said in a flirtatious tone.

"Hey" I said seductively while I paid for my drink.

"Wanna Dace" before I could say anything she had held of my hand and dragged me to the dance floor. She shakes her pert ass and slid her arm down my neck. She looked absolutely drunk, but usually I would not take advantage but my mind was not functioning right. She gave me a full kiss on the lips and slipped her tongue into my mouth. I placed my hands on her ass. I could taste all sorts of drugs on her, but it was helping me wash my mind. I broke away and took a huge gulp of raki. I downed 6 shots and a glass of whiskey. My head was spinning and the girl I was looking at was out of focus. But I saw a shadow come up and whisper in my ear.

"Wanna go back to your place" I nodded fervently and took her hand and led her out. There was no way I could drive back, so we got a taxi. As we waited for the cab, many girls walked past and gave me seductive smirks. I shot them all one back, feeling like a little male whore.

"Whats your name" I asked slurring.

"Anna" she didn't even ask for my name, but I expected her to laugh at it anyway.

Our cab came and we hopped in, I felt really uncomfortable and I don't know why. I felt like I was using her well I was but I could still feel go along with it. He pulled up outside the house. Anna just jumped out and I paid the bill. As I approached my front door, I started to regret what I had just done.

"come on open this door its freezing" she said wining. I rolled my eyes at her annoyance.

"You look like a dude I fucked, about 7 months ago" I was betting Paul, he had only been imprinted for 6 months so it was probably him.

"Oh" I said dumbly.

The second we walked in she jumped on me, I stumbled a bit and fell onto the sofa. She ripped my shirt of and started to undo my jeans. I only went as far as putting my tongue in her mouth. She stopped what she was doing and gave me a confused look. I immediately ripped her top of. I saw her smile in satisfaction. She gripped my manhood tightly as I massaged her boob.

"Hey dude" Paul said as he walked in.

I quickly threw Anna of me. Paul raised an eyebrow at me.

"Paul" Anna said looking at him contently.

"You are" Paul asked genuinely confused .

"Anna"

"Name don't ring a bell"

She shot him a sad look and got the remains of her t shirt back on.

"See ya round" she walked out the door, not even looking back. I sat on the floor embarrassed and ashamed of my actions.

"Ha" Paul said watching out the window.

"Shut the fuck up!" I roared at him angrily.

"What's up with you" he asked in a sensitive manor.

"As if you care, you nearly ripped my freaking ear of!"

"Well, never bring Rachel into conversations like that"

He sat next to me with a smug smile playing on his lips. I could not see how him and Rachel was paired it was like Sam and Emily. To indifferent. Rachel was kind,smart polite and sweet. Paul was angry, very selfish, quite thick and harsh. Emily was just to nice and calm for Sam a hothead and a bossy uptight man. But I suppose that is natures opinion.

"What's it like to imprint?"

Paul looked at me and smiled, his eyes lit up. I had never wanted to rip someones eyes out as much as I did then.

"Amazing, it was the best thing that ever happened to me"

"How, it's just love I have fell in love many times"

"Embry dude, it's not love it does not even come close to that word. Its the one thing that keeps you grounded, the only person you would die for. An unbreakable connection and devotion" I think that was the most meaningful thing Paul had ever said in his very strange life.

"Oh shit I have turned into a girl" he said shaking his head.

I laughed at his comment. He was actually turning into a girl.

"Mate most wolves turn into girls when they imprint, Jake was practically jumping up and down when Nessie asked him to a 'sleepover'"

"Well, he is just whipped" My head felt much better and so did my gut. I was happy that I had slept with Anna.

"Anyway it's 1 am why aren't you sleeping"

"I couldn't get to sleep, and Rachel I staying over at her dads he is feeling 'under the weather'"

"And, that's stopping you from falling to sleep because?"

"Well, we usually get very busy and after about 5 hours I start to feel a bit tired-"

"I get the picture"

I went upstairs and changed into some khakis. I came downstairs to see Paul scoffing my food.

"Hey I need some of that"

"Yeah Yeah" I turned on the TV and put Rocky in. Paul stretched his legs on my couch so I was forced to sit on the floor. After about half an hour Paul was snoring loudly on my couch. I took this as my cue to go to bed. I turned the TV off and decided to put a pillow under Paul's head. Weird. I got into my bed and lay there thinking of, my life. Hardly a great story but it was still good to go over in my head. I remembered the time me and my Mom went to Brazil and how we got lost in the airport and we missed 3 flights. And then my stupid mind wondered over to imprinting. I would do anything but kill. There was one time when me and Quil was in' love Rachel and Rebecca" I had Rachel and Quil had Rebecca.

They did not know of our secret infatuations until we got dared to tell them, we was only eight at the time. And when we did Billy ran over and flung us out of the house. Funny times. We had always kept that one away from Paul and Jacob. I heard Paul fall of the couch. The last thought I had was again imprinting.

I woke up to the sound of birds and the smell of burning. I rushed downstairs to see Quil, Paul and Jared trying to fan out the smoke in my kitchen.

"What the hell guys!"

"We was trying to cook bacon"

"and you couldn't of just gone to Emily's?

"Sam has the day of, so there going to be busy" Quil said trying to gag.

"Arr, is someone down cause they can't get laid" Paul said in his usual Paul ways.

Quil growled at him and Jared sniggered. I was quite glad all this business that happened yesterday was over with.

"Bonfire tonight" Paul bellowed while eating the burnt bacon.

"Coming"

"Well of course"

"And by the way, Sams cousin is coming. She knows all about wolves and all so no need to tip toe around our words." I was quite relived I was not good at keeping secrets, hiding this from my mom was tough enough. It was already 12:30 so we had all day to just be men. I was secretly hoping none of them would talk about there imprints but judging by what happened yesterday I don't think anyone will.

We was all lounging in front of the TV watching final destination. Like normal guys, no worrying about there imprints every move. If I only I knew.

**The bonfire is up next. Review and do you think, Embry should imprint on Sams cousin or not. Leave your ideas. Again a big thanks to Gracie143 **


	3. Is it to hard to ask !

**Thanks for all the reviews they mean so much to me, Please leave ideas they would really help. Not being rude to anoymous reviewers but please do not spam my work. (: Enjoy !**

**Read/Review**

As we made our way down to the first beach I was getting a very uncomfortable pull, like it was leading me somewhere. Jared ran up to Kim and they started making out and Paul stood behind Rachel defensively glaring at this boy she was talking to, he quickly scattered away.

"Paul!" she demanded furiously.

"What, he was looking at you like you where his!" he said stating a point.

"And I'm not yours either" she stomped of back to her 'mystery male dude' leaving Paul seething. I saw Sam and Emily around the barbeque, cooking sausages. It was if I was being tugged to go into the Uley house hold. I was staring at it absently.

"Embry" Jared asked waving a hand in my face.

"Er- oh sorry I just spaced out"

"Yeah, I forgot Sams house was so fascinating"

"Whatever dude"

I could not help myself, I walked up to his house and let my self in as I was about to step into the living room the most beautiful girl walked into me. I was lost in her big hazel eyes, she looked at me with a perfectly raised eyebrow.

"Oh Shit" Sam chortled.

It just about made it through my cotton filled ears, I broke my trance and she walked of following behind Emily. I quickly made my way towards her direction but Sam put a firm grip on my shoulder.

"Where do you think your going"

I saw the girl turn around, and look at me she looked an awful lot like Sam. But curvier and preetier and beautiful. Oh god where did that come from.

"Who is she" I asked dazed.

"My cousin Imogene" he said, his eyes full of anger.

"Oh Shit!"

"What's wrong with that" Asked Paul laughing.

"No, This is all ugh!" I said trying to make sense of it all, I didn't want to imprint on the Alphas cousin!

"Well, I don't know how we are going to play this one out" said a concerned Emily.

"She know about Wolves with her Dad being an Elder, but she had come for a fly by visit not a permanent move" Said Sam gripping my shoulder with great strength.

"Well, Rachel only came for a quick visit but look at us now." he said smugly, trying to annoy me.

"Well, who cares it's not like I want Imogene or whatever her name is"

I heard all the wolves gasp in pure shock.

"Dude, how could you say that" Quil asked in disbelief he had Claire behind him as if he shielding her away from my words.

"Easy, I don't want her" I sad repeatedely.

I saw Paul's jaw drop, and Jared's eyes where wide open in complete and utter shock. I didn't see what the problem was, but every time I said those words my heart felt heavy. Emily was looking at Imogene who was trying to catch on to what was happening. I broke free from Sams iron grasp and ran out the door. I saw all the weird looks the Pack was giving me, but I just ignored them. I exploded into wolf form, and ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I was consumed by thoughts of her. Her eyes, her hair, her nose, her cheeks. I felt bad for not staying around but I felt like I had just done the worst thing ever. I was pissed with my self, I had wanted to imprint for so long and when I do, I don't want her. _Ugh!_.

I saw Paul And Quil running behind me. They thoughts where consumed of thoughts about there imprints and a tiny bit of concern for me.

_Dude ha you imprinted on Sams cousin_ Paul chortled in his head.

_GO AWAY_

_Nope _ he thought emphasizing on the 'p'.

_Paul, Man shouldn't you be making up to your imprint for being a jealous bastard. _Jared thought laughing.

_I will show her how sorry I am when we get home_ he said thinking of a personal moment shared between him and Rachel.

_Ugh Man! _ I shouted. I wanted to be alone and free from any of there wondering minds and there sex lives or new positions. I picked up my pace and sped of through the trees after about five minutes they left me alone and obviously phased back. I kept trying to get her image out of my head but it seemed like she was engraved in my head. I was so pissed! I mean the best time of my lief the one thing I have been waiting for and yet it's not what I had in mind. Sam is going to catch up with me and shout and moan at me but I personally don't care. Oh shit what am I talking about I do fucking care. Ugh! I just want to hide under a rock for the rest of my pathetic crappy life. What am I talking about I would get fucking hungry and starve to death! I had never been so confused in my life. I had saw her for less then 10 seconds yet she had already messed my whole life schedule up.

I carried on running until I hit the borderline for Canada I was about to break free in the Canadian wilderness when Sam shouted my name so loud in his knucklehead it stung my ears.

_EMBRY CALL! _

I stopped instantly, not wanting anymore body parts tore. I turned around to face him, his face was screwed up in anger. I felt like running away like the little coward I am, but that would not be good n the long run.

_What _ I said very calmly.

_You need to come back and sort things out don't do a Jake! _ He said with slight venom I his voice.

_I need to get my head together, you don't understand._

_Understand what _ he said angrily _ you have wanted to imprint for ages, finding your other half is all you could care about and now it has happened you are refusing it! _ He said in utter disbelief.

_Yes!_

_Fine then you run of and get your head together but don't think Imogene will be waiting around for you! _Sam ran back of in the opposite direction cursing in his head. I was sort of at ease, with Sam kind of giving me the go ahead to run of. But the second he mentioned her name I felt nothing but utter love and hate. It was not even her fault I mean how did she know I was going to walk out, but then again it is if she had not had come for her annual visit then I would not have imprinted! She is a bitch! Oh my fucking god, my heart felt like it had just craked and broke. How I could I say that! FUCKKKK I could not even get my brain to function right! How was I supposed to sort this mess out with my head running around in jackass circles. I was running through the bushed hearing all with wildlife around me, I saw a deer and immediately jumped it. I got satisfaction from killing it. Wasn't I sick? Even though I had not heard her voice I knew it sounded like music only the purest....... Shut up, I don't even know her! I was such a pussy. To coward to face up to my responsibilities. A coward just like my father.

It made my head fill with so much anger thinking of him. Like father like son. I stopped running and lay down on the soaking wet floor. I licked my paws and my but. I saw the sun setting not long now till night. I was not going to stay here forever just a few days to get my head together again. I heard howls in the distance but I didn't respond to them. I tried to get some sleep, but with the annoying howling it was quite hard. I cursed very loudly in my head telling them all to go away. About 6 minutes after I said that the howling stopped until all I could hear was nature. No annoying Pack brothers to disturb me just me and FUCKING nature. Was it to much to ask! I was saying it all all in my head debating with the little thing I call a brain! I dozed of under the starless sky drifitng of into a deep sleep.

**Embry will spend a few days in Canada, so who do you think should carry on the story.**

**Sam/ Jared/Paul/Jacob/Quil/Seth or even Imogene. Pm or review**


End file.
